Als Babysitter fing es an
by Bosch1990
Summary: Die Dursleys fahren in den Urlaub und Harry bekommt einen Babysitter mit dem er absolut nicht gerechnet hätte. Dann zeigt Dumbledore ihm die kalte Schulter und Harry wechselt auf die dunkle Seite... Achtung:OOC und Dark Harry! HPDM Slash
1. Default Chapter

**Als Babysitter fing es an**

Kapitel 1: Der Brief 

Harry,

Ich verbiete es dir mir, den Weasleys und Hermine weiterhin Eulen zu schicken. Dein Geschreibe geht uns mit der Zeit auf die Nerven! Jeden Tag bekommen wir nun fast von dir einen Brief! Und dass ich dich bei den Dursleys raushole kannst du vergessen! Wir haben im Moment genug mit Voldemort zu tun und die paar Schläge die du von deinen Onkel bekommst, machen dich nur härter für den Kampf!

Noch angenehme Ferien

Albus Dumbledore

Harry las ungläubig den Brief mehrere Male Zeile für Zeile durch, doch der Brief veränderte sich nicht.

Harry starte weiterhin voller Unglauben auf das Stück Pergament.

„Schläge härten dich ab...! Schläge härten dich ab...! SCHLÄGE HÄRTEN DICH AB!" Das war die Höhe und Harry explodierte. Er wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter.

Minuten lang stieß er Verwünschungen, Flüche und Schimpfwörter gegen Albus Dumbledore aus.

„Was verdammt Schreist du hier rum? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst keinen Mucks mehr von dir geben!" Onkel Vernon kam ins Zimmer gestürzt. Er hatte wie immer einen ledernen Gürtel in der Hand und schlug wie jeden Tag mit voller wucht zu. Harry bekam den Gürtel gegen die Wange, worauf seine gestrige Wunde wieder aufplatzte. Blut sickerte langsam an seiner Wange hinab und tropfte auf den Fußboden.

„VERSAU NICHT UNSREN KOSTBAREN TEPPICH!" schrie sein Onkel und rammte ihn sein Knie mit Schwung in den Magen.

Dann wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen...


	2. Der Babysitter

So danke an alle reviewer! und nun geht es in die zweite runde...

Kapitel 2: Der Babysitter

Harry lag auf dem Bauch und las sich ein Buch über Zaubertränke durch.

"Steh auf Junge und mach unser Frühstück!" polterte Onkel Vernon. "Ja, Sir."

Harry legte sein Lesezeichen in das Buch und klappte es zu. Als er es auf seinen Nachttisch legte, rutschte ihm die Decke vom Körper und man konnte unzählige Kratzer, Schnitte, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke sehen.

Harry wollte aufstehen, musste sich aber einen leisen Aufschrei verkneifen. Stattessen keuchte er schmerzhaft auf. Das bekommen die später noch zurück' dachte sich Harry.

Harry lief mit einer großen Pfanne in der Hand zu seinen Onkel hin und servierte ihm sein Spiegelei.

Sein Onkel hob es mit der Gabel an und guckte darunter. Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen um die Toasts zu machen, wurde jedoch von seinem Onkel zurück gehalten.

"Was hast du gemacht?" knurrte er ihn auch schon an.

Doch Harry konnte ihn gar nichts erwidern den sein Onkel verpasste ihn schon eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"DU KANNST GAR NICHTS! ABSOLUT GAR NICHTS!" brüllte Vernon. "MAN MUSS HEUTZUTAGE ALLES SELBER MACHEN! GEH IN DEN GARTEN UN MÄH DEN RASEN! UND WENN DU EINMAL DABEI BIST DANN KANNST DU GLEICH DEN ZAUN MIT STREICHEN!"

"Junge komm rein! Wir müssen dir was sagen!"

Harry legte den Pinsel auf dem Boden und erhob sich. Dabei musste er sich wieder ein Keuchen verkneifen.

Harry ging zu seinen Onkel und seiner Tante in die Küche. "Setzen." Vernon wies auf einen Küchenstuhl. Harry setzte sich hin.

"Petunia, Dudley und ich fahren in den Urlaub. Zwei Wochen lang..." Yeah sturmfreie Bude' "... und in der Zeit bekommst du einen Babysitter, welcher jede Minute kommen müsste." Na toll! Das wird bestimmt wieder so ne Alte Frau sein die mich wie´n Baby behandelt.' Dachte Harry.

"Und in der Zeit teilt ihr zwei euch dein Zimmer." Fügte Petunia dazu. Schlimmer kann´s nicht mehr kommen...'

Ding Dong

"Los das ist er. Geh und mach ihm die Tür auf." Sagte sein Onkel.

Harry stand auf und schleifte missmutig zur Tür. Er öffnete sie. Und immer wenn man denkt es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, kommt es schlimmer. Beide zogen erschrocken Luft ein.

Smaragdgrün trifft auf Sturmgrau.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

und wie fandet ihrs diesmal? los macht den review button wieder ne freude...


	3. Der Schock oder auch Hi Malfoy

Großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer.knuddel

und nun viel spaß mit kap drei.

* * *

Kapitel 3: Der Schock oder auch hi Malfoy

„Malfoy?"

„Potter?"

Beide schauten Minuten lang ungläubig in die Augen des jeweils anderen. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Was wollte Malfoy hier? Hatte man nicht mal in den Ferien Ruhe vor diesen Slytherin?

Malfoy wendete seinen Blick jedoch zu erst ab und ließ sich zu einen verunsicherten „Hi Potter." herab. Halt! Malfoy und verunsichert? Wo ist seine Maske der eisigen Abneigung geblieben? „Hi. Komm erst mal rein." sagte Harry. „Ich kann dich ja schlecht draußen stehen lassen." Malfoy ging in den Flur und zog sich seine Schuhe aus.

Dann gingen beide in die Küche. „Ich brauch erst mal ´nen starken Kaffee. Willst du auch einen?" fragte Harry. Malfoy nickte. Harry ging zur Kaffeemaschiene und bereitete den Kaffee zu.

Wärenddessen ging sein Onkel auf Malfoy zu.

„Hier hast du schon mal die Hälfte deines Lohnes. Die andere Hälfte bekommst du, wenn wir wieder da sind." Sein Onkel zog ein altes Lederportmonee aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte Draco 70 Pfund in die Hand. „Und hier..." sein Onkel zählte noch mal 100 Pfund ab. „... ist das Geld für die Verpflegung. Wenn was übrig bleibt kannst du es als Trinkgeld nehmen." Draco nickte. „Und wenn der da..." sein Onkel wies mit seinen fetten Wurstfingern auf Harry. "... Probleme machen söllte, dann kannst du ruhig Hand anlegen. Der verdient das." Draco zögerte kurz doch dann nickte er langsam. „Sonstige Fragen?"

„Nein." „Ok. Bis in vierzehn Tagen." Sagte Vernon und ging. Kurz darauf hörte man das Aufheulen eines Motors und das knirschen von Kies. Dann war sein Onkel weg und er mit Malfoy allein.

Malfoy setzte sich an den Küchentisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. „Milch? Zucker?" „Was... Wie..." „Ob du in deinen Kaffee Milch oder Zucker willst." Antwortete Harry amüsiert.

„Zucker. Zwei Stück." Harry tat den Zucker in Malfoys Kaffee, schob die Tasse zu ihm rüber und setzte sich dann Malfoy gegenüber.

„So und nun erzähl mal was du in der Muggelwelt willst." Sagte Harry und nahm einen großen schluck Kaffee.

„Vater vertritt seit neusten die Auffassung..." erklärte Malfoy. „... das man sich auch in der Muggelwelt auskennen muss. Und so muss ich drei Wochen in der Muggelwelt verbringen. Und das als Malfoy. Du kannst dir ja denken wie geschockt ich war als ich davon erfuhr." Malfoy lachte trocken auf. „Und das schlimmste ist ich muss mir mein Geld erarbeiten." „Aha. Wieso du nun in der Muggelwelt bist weis ich nun. Aber wieso ausgerechnet bei mir?" „Das Potter, ist Zufall."

„Ok. Und was machen wir jetzt daraus?" fragte Harry. „Wir machen einfach das Beste draus. Vorübergehender Waffenstillstand?"

„OK."

* * *

so das wars wieder. war diesmal ganz klein bissel länger g

please Review...


	4. Malfoy Manor

Author's Notes:

Nach so langer Zeit hab ich mich wieder einmal durchgerungen ein neues Kapitel vom Babysitter zu schreiben. Und wisst ihr was? es sind knappe 700! WörterG mehr wie bissher... und ehe ich es vergesse: ein großes Dankeschön an die vielen Reviewer. Ihr macht mich glücklich! Nun will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier ist Chap 4...

**Kapitel 4: Malfoy Manor**

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Er hatte wirklich Frieden mit Malfoy geschlossen. ‚Was heißt hier Frieden?' fragte eine belustigte Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Ihr habt einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Mehr nicht! In der Schule wird er wieder so ein Ekel sein...' Da hatte die Stimme Recht, gab Harry in Gedanken zu. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, welche laut aufknarrte. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf Malfoy der auf einer Liege mit bei ihm im Zimmer schlief. Malfoy streckte sich im Bett und drehte sich dann auf die Seite um weiter zu schlafen. ‚Wie niedlich...'

HALT! Was dachte er hier? Malfoy und niedlich?

Nach einer Minute stand er dann auf, knickte jedoch mit dem Fuß weg und prallte gegen den Schreibtisch. Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte war das ein Blatt Pergament langsam zu Boden segelte. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. (A./N.: Denkt dran: Harry hat massenweiße Kratzer, Schnitte, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke am ganzen Körper...). Sein Blick schnellte wieder zu Malfoy, der weiterhin vor sich hin schnarchte. ‚Puh! Noch mal Schwein gehabt...' Dann ging Harry zum „Kleiderschrank". Er bemerkte jedoch nicht wie ihn eisblaue Augen aufmerksam verfolgten. Er nahm sich eins seiner drei übergroßen T-shirts aus dem Schrank und zog sich sein Pyjamaoberteil über dem Kopf. Draco zog leise zischend die Luft ein. Er konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen.

‚Und wenn der da Probleme machen sollte, dann kannst du ruhig Hand anlegen' schalte die Stimme des fetten Muggels durch seinen Kopf. Und diese Wunden!

‚Harry wurde 100ig von seinen Verwandten misshandelt.' Dachte Draco.

Als Harry sich fertig angezogen hatte schloss er leise die Tür. Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie. Und noch etwas stellte er fest. Potter hatte dringend medizinische Hilfe nötig. Manche dieser Wunden sahen so aus als wenn sie sich entzünden würden.

Draco schlug die Decke zur Seite und stand auch auf. Er musste Harry mit seiner Beobachtung konfrontieren. Draco blickte auf den Fußboden. Dort lag ein Blatt Pergament. Eigentlich hatte ein Malfoy es nicht nötig in Potters Sachen herumzuschnüffeln, aber diese Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor. Und er hatte Recht. Es war die Schrift von Album Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Ich verbiete es dir mir, den Weasleys und Hermine weiterhin Eulen zu schicken. Dein Geschreibe geht uns mit der Zeit auf die Nerven! Jeden Tag bekommen wir nun fast von dir einen Brief! Und dass ich dich bei den Dursleys raushole kannst du vergessen! Wir haben im Moment genug mit Voldemort zu tun und die paar Schläge die du von deinen Onkel bekommst, machen dich nur härter für den Kampf! _

_Noch angenehme Ferien_

_Albus Dumbledore_

‚Was bildet sich dieser Bastard nur ein!' dachte Draco, legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ging die Treppen herunter.

„Hinlegen!" fauchte er als er in die Küche kam und zeigte auf das Sofa, was im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer stand. Harry ließ vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen und fing an mit zittern. Mit zitternden Schritten ging er auf das Sofa zu und legte sich auf dem Bauch und er keuchte wieder auf. Draco beobachtete das ganze. Sobald man den Jungen anfuhr wurde er zu einem zitternden Frack. Er seufzte. Da hatte er ja ganz schön Arbeit vor sich. Er hatte sich nämlich vorgenommen Potter zu helfen. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zum Sofa und zerriss das T-shirt von Harry. Harry versteifte sich.

„Ich tu dir nichts." Flüssterte Draco sanft. „Ich will nur ein Blick auf deine Wunden werfen..." Harry entspannte sich etwas. „Scheiße!" fluchte Draco. „Pack deine Sachen!" „Wieso ?"fragte Harry. „Deine Wunden haben sich entzündet. Du musst ins St.Mungos." sagte er und griff Harry an die Stirn. „Und Fieber hast du auch." „Nein! Nicht dort hin. Der Phoenixorden wird mich da rausholen und auf die hab ich keinen Bock mehr." „Ok." Sagte Draco, zog seinen Zauberstab und reparierte Harrys T-Shirt. „Wie...?"

„Der ist nicht registriert. Steh auf. Dein Zeug hol ich später ab." Harry tat wie ihm gehießen und Draco legte seine Arme um Harry. Harry lief knallrot an. Draco ignorierte das und apperierte mit ihm.

Beide tauchten zeitgleich in einer großen Halle auf. „Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry. „Bei mir. In Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Please! Review... 


	5. schwaze magie

So. nach laaaaannnnnger sehhhr langer zeit (ca 2 1/2 monaten) geht es endlich weiter. seufz hab momentan bei allen meinen storys ne schreibblockade. nochmal seufz bin sowas von froh das ich heute das chap fertig schreibe konnte.

Eigentlich wollte ich heute mal die reviews beantworten, hab aber absolut keine lust mehr dazu. bin zu geschafft. aber gott sei dank hab ich ab freitag ferien. g aber nun will ich mich trotzdem bei den ganzen leuten bedanken die mir ein kommi geschrieben haben. es hat mich bei der zahl von über 10! stück beinahe umgehauen. das die story so boomt hät ich nie für möglich gehalten...

Kapitel 5: Schwarze Magie

Beide tauchten zeitgleich in einer großen Halle auf. „Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harry. „Bei mir. In Malfoy Manor." „Gut... Draco...?" „Was?" „Kann ich mich hinsetzten? Mir ist schlecht..." sagte Harry. Draco führte Harry erst einmal zu einer Sitzgruppe in der Eingangshalle. „Was genau fehlt dir?" fragte Draco. Harry ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und antwortete: „Mir war schwarz vor Augen und ich hab rasende Kopfschmerzen... ich weis es. Voldemort ist hier... und dann hab ich so ein komisches Gefühl." „Ich schwöre dir, er wird dir nichts tun. Du stehst hier unter meinem Schutz."

Flüsterte Draco. „Ist nicht Nötig." Sagte Harry. „Ich will mit ihm reden. Ich will Todesser werden... hatte den Entschluss schon seit dem Tod meines Paten gefasst..." Harry erhob sich aus dem Sessel, stützte sich dann aber gleich an der Lehne ab. Er griff sich an die Stirn und keuchte. Dann schwankte er und viel bewusstlos um. Draco konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen und lies ihn sanft zu Boden gleiten. „Scheiße... Potter! Komm zu dir." Draco gab ihn eine Ohrfeige. „Potter...äh Harry. Los komm zu dir!" schrie er schon beinahe hysterisch. Draco ergriff die Panik als er auch noch abgehackt Atmete und sich ans Herz griff.

Er musste Hilfe holen! Er stand auf und rannte los. Auf der Treppe blickte er noch einmal zurück und sah wie Harry sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen wand. Dann rannte der junge Malfoy weiter. Vor der Tür zum Salon holte er einmal tief Luft und stieß dann die Tür auf. Vor dem Kamin saßen Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, seine Eltern und Tom Riddle, welche ihn überrascht anblickten. „Eingangshalle... Harry hat Schmerzen... Hilfe..." keuchte Draco und drehte sich herum und rannte zurück. Tom spürte durch seine Leglimentik die Panik. Er erhob sich und eilte Draco hinterher.

Draco kniete sich neben Harry hin und tupfte den Scheiß mit einem Taschentuch von seiner Stirn. Dann hörte er Schritte und sah Tom näher kommen, welcher sich gleich neben Draco niederließ. Als er die Person sah wurde sein Blick härter. „Ich hatte gedacht es wäre irgendein Harry, aber das ist Potter... wieso soll ich ihm helfen? So schutzlos wie er da liegt könnte ich ihn ein für alle mal vernichten..." „Tom bitte, du musst ihm helfen. Du weist das ich die Leglimentik soweit beherrsche, das ich weis ob mich jemand anlügt oder die Wahrheit spricht. Harry wollte zu dir! Er will sich dir anschließen." Draco blickte Tom geradeheraus in die blutroten Augen.

„Ok. Du sprichst die Wahrheit..." sagte Tom und sein Blick wurde nun wieder freundlicher. Draco verstand die gemurmelten Worte des Lords nicht, sah aber wie sich ein roter Strahl dessen Zauberstabes löste und sich über Harry legte. Nach paar Sekunden verblasste der Schein um Harrys Körper.

„Erstaunlich..." murmelte Voldemort. „Wirklich erstaunlich..." „Was?" fragte Draco. „Jemand hat dem Jungen eine Blockade gegen schwarze Magie eingepflanzt und die schwarze Magie versucht durch die Blockade durchzubrechen..." erklärte Tom langsam. „Woher soll er," Draco deutete auf Harry, „die schwarze Magie haben? Es ist immerhin Potter, der Goldene Junge des Lichtes." Tom schwieg kurz. „Als ich Potter töten wollte, hatte ich meine Magie auf ihm übertragen. Nicht nur ein Teil sondern fast meine ganze Magie... Dumbledore muss das herausgefunden haben und ihm diesen Block verpasst haben." Dann grinste er plötzlich. „Wahrscheinlich dachte er dass sich seine Waffe gegen ihn stellen könnte – was sie nun auch getan hat – und an seiner Stelle hätte ich auch Angst. Meine Kraft war ja nicht von schlechten Eltern..."

„Und nun geh zum Kamin und ruf Severus. Er soll einen Anti-Blockaden-Trank, Stärkungstränke und Schmerzmittel mitbringen. Ich bringe Potter in der Gästesuite neben meiner unter. Er kann ja schlecht auf dem Fußboden liegen bleiben." Dann grinste er wieder und hob den blassen Jungen hoch. „Okay. Er könnte schon, bloß er ist ja jetzt einer von uns." Dann ging er mit Harry im Arm die Treppe hoch und verschwand. Draco ging zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver, welches neben der Feuerstelle stand, hinein. Daraufhin färbten sich die Flammen grün und Draco rief: „Severus Snape, Hogwarts."

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam ein keuchender Snape und Draco in das Zimmer geplatzt. Harry lag in einem großen Bett. Daneben saßen Voldemort und seine Eltern. Snape kramte in seiner Umhangstasche, zog einen kleinen Koffer heraus, stellte ihn an dem Fußende des Bettes und vergrößerte ihn. „Ich hatte gedacht Draco macht Witze als er mir davon erzählt hat." Sagte der Tränkemeister entkorkte eine Flasche mit schwarzem Inhalt und leerte sie in Harrys Mund. Dann massierte er seinen Kehlkopf um Harry zum Schlucken anzuregen. Als Harry schluckte öffnete er eine weitere Flasche – ein Schmerzmittel wie Draco erkannte – und wiederholte den Vorgang. „So und nun heißt es abwarten..."

* * *

So das wars wieder mal. bitte hinterlasst wieder so viele kommis ) würde mich aber auch freuen wenn die schwarzleser auch eins hinterlassen würden... 


	6. Rätselhafte Kräfte

Danke für alle reviews! Ihr macht mich echt happy! strahl

A./N.: sorry das das updaten solange gedauert hat. seufz das liegt aber auch da dran das bei mir seit über zweimonaten das internet nicht ging... konnte also nicht früher posten. scheiß 1&1grml aber nun ist hier das ersehnte chap wo es für Harry/Draco fans langsam spannend wird G

* * *

Kapitel 6: Rätselhafte Kräfte

„So und nun heißt es abwarten...", sagte Snape. „Wenn er wach ist, gebt ihr ihn die hier." Er stellte drei kleine Phiolen mit einem türkisfarbenen Trank – Draco fand das er sehr klebrig und zähflüssig aussah. Eindeutig Stärkungstrank! - auf den Nachttisch. Draco und Tom nickten gleichzeitig.

„Gebt sie ihm aller 6 Stunden. Damit sollte er wieder auf den Beinen kommen. Und nun, da meine Hilfe ja nicht mehr gebraucht wird, werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Der alte wird sonst noch misstrauisch..." Er seufzte. „Wie ich diesen senilen Sack verabscheue..." Er packte seine Tasche mit verschiedenen Tränken wieder ein. Tom und Draco erhoben sich und gaben Severus zum Abschied die Hand. „Danke." „Bitte, Bitte... Nichts zu danken." Damit ging der Professor in die Eingangshalle und verschwand wieder mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts.

„So Draco. Ich spreche jetzt noch einen Zauber über ihm damit wir erfahren wenn sich sein zustand ändern sollte, dann gehen wir ins Bett. Es ist schon nach 23 Uhr." Sagte Tom und mit einer fließenden Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab murmelte er: „animum attendere" Und somit ging Draco gefolgt von Tom aus dem Zimmer worin sich der grünäugige Gryfindore befand. Auf dem Gang Trennten sich ihre wege allerdings. Tom öffnete die Tür neben Harrys Zimmer. Mit einen „Gute Nacht." Verschwand er und Draco ging zu seinen Zimmer, welches am anderen Ende des Ganges lag.

Im Zimmer angekommen ging er ins Bad und drehte die Dusche auf. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter den heißen Strahl...

Als er fertig war putzte er noch seine Zähne, zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Doch seinen Schönheitsschlaf fand der Malfoyerbe nicht. Mehrere Stunden wälzte er sich unruhig im Bett umher. Dann wurde es ihm allerdings langsam zu blöd und er setzte sich grummelnd auf, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Leise öffnete er diese. Er wollte ja niemanden wecken. Wenn schon er nicht zum schlafen kam, sollten die anderen wenigstens durchschlafen.

„Was soll das denn?" fragte er sich selbst. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt zur Bibliothek zu gehen um sich mit einen Buch zu bewaffnen, doch ohne es zu wollen Stand er auf einmal vor der Tür des Zimmers in welchen Potter schlief.

Er seufzte. „Ach was solls..." er öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür und schloss sie ebenso leise wieder. Er zog sich einen der Sessel an das Bett und setzte sich.

Er beobachtete fasziniert wie sein Erzfeind, mit welchen er allerdings Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatte, schlief. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Einige Zeit saß er so da und lauschte dem ruhigen atmen.

‚Was er nur träumt?' dachte Draco. Er sah das Harry still vor sich hinlächelte.

Und wieder geschah es. Ohne das er es wollte strich er ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Und dann ganz plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr von den geschwungenen, leicht geöffneten, sinnlichen Lippen losreisen.

Sein Körper reagierte einfach und er senkte den Kopf nach unten und küsste Harry Potter ganz leicht und sachte auf den Mund...

* * *

Ok. mehr als kurz aber was sagt ihr dazuG? 


End file.
